eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Freie Städte
Änderungen an Karte der Freien Städte Hallo zusammen :-) Habe mir mal die nächste Karte aus der Kartensammlung *Die Länder von Eis und Feuer* intensiver angeschaut. Bei der Karte Freie Städte habe ich mal folgende Änderungen vorgenommen. Werde ich aber wohl alle noch einmal machen müssen, da ich noch immer nicht die Schriftart kenne, die auf den Karten von Megara verwendet wurde / wird. @Megara, bitte melde dich mal; hoffe doch stark, dass es sich nicht um deine eigene Handschrift handelt. *gg Sar Nell => Sar Mell wird auch im Weltenbuch so geschrieben, Artikelseite auch schon geändert Bitterkrautbucht => fehlt in den Karten und es existiert auch noch keine Artikelseite vom Original Bitterweed Bay im Weltenbuch auch so übersetzt. Küste von Braavos => wird zum Küstenland von Braavos / sowohl im Weltenbuch als auch in der Kartensammlung Die Meerenge => wird zu Meerenge Grauer Galgen => in der Kartensammlung Graugalgen / in den Büchern nix zu finden -war wohl beim Anlegen der Artikelseite eine Eigenkreation jetzt habe ich eine Menge Fragezeichen in den Augen stehen. Graugalgen in den Sturmlanden Das Flachland (auf der Karte) Flachlande (Artikelseite) => Flachland sowohl im Weltenbuch (Seite 17) als auch in der Kartensammlung Das Zitternde Meer => Zitterndes Meer Die Gram => Gram Die Axt => Axt Die Finger => Finger Das Gewisper => Gewisper Hügel von Norvos => Berge von Norvos ich würde Hills auch immer mit Berge übersetzen Die Goldenen Felder => Goldenes Feld wohl auch eine Eigenkreation Orangene Küste => Orangenküste im Weltenbuch Seite 270 und in der Kartensammlung wohl auch eine Eigenkreation Wenn alle damit einverstanden sind, dann müssen auch noch einige Artikelseiten geändert / verschoben und eine sogar noch ganz neu angelegt werden. Bei den Orten / Regionen rund um Sanor, bei den Eisen- und Sommerinseln sieht es ähnlich aus. Auch da sind wohl anfangs sehr viele *Eigenkreationen* entstanden, die jetzt nicht mehr im Einklang mit den offiziellen Übersetzungen stehen. lg :-) Widderlord (Diskussion) 16:45, 15. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Hey Widder, vielen Dank für Deine Bemühungen. :Erst einmal zu Graugalgen: Es gibt Grey Gallows und Gallowsgrey. Ersteres ist ein Teil der Trittsteine, zweiteres der Sitz des Hauses Trant in den Sturmlanden. Ersteres wird übersetzt mit Graugalgen, zweiteres haben wir mangels offizieller Übersetzung als Graugalgen übersetzt. Es würde sich daher wohl anbieten, erst einmal "Grauer Galgen" nach "Graugalgen (Trittsteine)" zu verschieben. :Die anderen Lemmata werden dann wahrscheinlich verschoben werden müssen (bei dem Flachland will ich nochmal was überprüfen), die Bitterkrautbucht erstelle ich die nächsten Tage. :-) The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 0:19, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Moin Moin, ich hatte Grey Gallows und Gallowsgrey bei westeros.org auch -später erst- gefunden. Die Search of Ice and Fire warf dazu aber nichts aus. Daher meine vielen Fragezeichen diesbezüglich. :-) Widderlord (Diskussion) 07:36, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :::Habe mal nachgeguckt, für die Flatlands und die Golden Fields gibt es Übersetzungen in der Hauptreihe, mit denen wir dann erst einmal weiterarbeiten würden. Diesen wären in der Tat Flachlande und Goldene Felder. Die Axt habe ich verschoben, ebenso die Orangenküste. Bei den Hügeln von Norvos gucke ich nochmal nach. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 22:12, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Das bedeutet jetzt für die Narwen/Megara-Karten in meinen Augen, dass es zwei Vorgehensweisen, von denen eine dann einheitlich genutzt werden sollte, gibt. ::Wir orientieren uns bei den Karten an den aktuellsten Informationen/Übersetzungen, also an der Kartensammlung *Die Länder von Eis und Feuer* und geben im Text entsprechende Hinweise auf die unterschiedlichen Übersetzungen (Beispiel Flachlande). ::Oder wir beschriften die Karten -dann nochmals neu- mit den Begriffen, die wir als Lemmata auf den Artikelseiten stehen haben. Ich bevorzuge natürlich die erste Variante :-) Widderlord (Diskussion) 09:08, 17. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hey Widder, Deine Liste ist ja ganz schön umfangreich. Ich werde dir gerne helfen, wenn es um die Änderungen geht. Abet wir sollten noch auf Megaras und Swords Zustimmung warten oder? Das mit Graugalgen und Grauer Galgen scheint einfach eine Dopplung zu sein. Das eine ist halt eine Insel und das andere eine Burg oder Stadt. Wie wir damit umgehen, müssen wir mal sehen. Wahrscheinlich wird ee auf sowas hinauslaufen: Graugalgen und Graugalgen (Insel). Beste Grüße, Atariks ::Hey Atariks, danke für dein Angebot. Die meisten Änderungen müssen ja auf den Karten selbst geschehen. Auf der Karte von den Freien Städte habe ich diese einfach schon mal gemacht. Müssten aber sicher alle nochmal, um die gleiche Schrift zu haben, gemacht werden. Dazu brauche ich aber dringend erstmal Antwort von Megara. Widderlord (Diskussion) 07:36, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Das Angebot bezieht sich auf das einfügen der Karten.Atariks (Diskussion) 11:56, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC)